Site Pharos
Site Pharos is a former EU military research facility in an unknown location. Documents describing the site were discovered at the now destroyed at the Head of Secret Operations (HOSO) base in Savoy, codenamed 'Base Imperator'. Two casefiles, casefile 3674 and 2074 describe the location, and otherwise very little of HOSO's documents survived. A nuclear weapon, which was stored at the location, was accidentally fired. Some of the document has been permanently redacted, meaning the exact location of Pharos cannot be calculated. "Casefile 3674: 'Project Doomcrack' Casefile 2074: 'Project Lenape' EU Ministry of Defence Weapons and technology development division Military 'Imperator' ---------------------------------------- Location: 38°47'Redacted N Redacted'42.9"E, location codename 'Pharos' Executive Personnel Commanding officer: Lieutenant Colonel Karl Heitmund, codename 'Julius' Leading Scientist: Doctor Francis Walter, codename 'Flamel' (Project 'Lenape') Leading Scientist: Doctor Pablo Jose de Tiago, codename 'Foyta' (Project 'Doomcrack') As this is a top clearance operation, codenames are to be used at all times. ---------------------------------------- Project Doomcrack begins in 2015, as a project to develop a Pure Fusion thermonuclear weapon. It is based at location, where project Lenape has been operating since 2006. Project Lenape continues simultaneously on the same site. Project Lenape experiments with more advanced forms of superconductivity and the use thereof as weaponry. The site was chosen for its nuclear activity, as this makes experimentation with fusion technology quicker to reach high temperatures. While Project Lenape is based in a building complex built on the side of the mountain, Project Doomcrack is based in a system inside the mountain itself, as to draw directly from the Redacted. The Lenape building, which can be seen from orbit, has been explained to the public as a textile development workshop for army uniforms. The inhabitants have been moved off the island in secret, as to ensure secrecy of the project. Project Lenape has historically made several discoveries advancing superconductivity, but remains top secret and unknown to the public. Below are recent records of 'Julius' journals on site, as of updating the record, 17:45, 25th of February, 2020. ---------------------------------------- 20:32, 21st of February Julius, Commanding officer of Project Doomcrack and Project Lenape Foyta has reported a breakthrough on a prototype weapon, that would be able to annihilate a small country. The consequences could change the future of warfare, giving Europe and its allies a vital advantage. Construction of two prototype weapons will begin tomorrow. One of the crew of Lenape was injured in a lab accident, and recieved a broken leg. Hopefully he recovers swiftly. ---------------------------------------- 20:29, 22d of February Julius, Commanding officer of Project Doomcrack and Project Lenape Project Lenape has finalized the plan for weaponization of superconductivity in stealth and combat operations. When cooled to a temperature of fifteen degrees (therefore not yet usable in colder climates), it would create a powerful inversed magnetic effect, strong enough to bend steel construction. ---------------------------------------- 20:30, 23rd of February Julius, Commanding officer of Project Doomcrack and Project Lenape Foytas prototype weapon is now finished, and is ready for testing. Due to current communication problems at headquarters at site 'Imperator', we have not gotten confirmation to test out the prototype version of the weapon. (Note from 'Athos', Imperator base: As a result of Soviet cyber-interference, we could receive information from Pharos. Around 13:08 today (25th of February) Imperator stopped receiving signals, and we believe it to be the same Russian cyber-attack. We have yet to reach them again.) ---------------------------------------- 20:48, 24th of February Julius, Commanding officer of Project Doomcrack and Project Lenape As we can no longer communicate with HQ Imperator, we will sendout reports and hope that they are receiving our messages. Hopefully communication will be fixed within the next few days.Until then, we will be storing the two prototypes in seperate ends of the Doomcrack facility. As their prototype design can still be ignited by extensive heat, they have been placed in saferooms at Redacted and Redacted. Flamel has expressed concerns of having a thermonuclear device underneath the Lenape facility. ----------------------------------------" Suggested locations for site Pharos have ranged from Lake Van to Sahara, although no proof of any site have been discovered.